Les adieux au Survivant
by Indifferente
Summary: Quatre ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry meurt lors d'une mission avec les aurors. Comment va réagir le monde de la magie à l'annonce de cette nouvelle ? Un chapitre par personnage.


Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à JKR.

Pour la première fois, je poste un texte qui n'est pas une traduction. Ça fait des mois qu'il est sur mon ordinateur, mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le poster sur ff jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, il est possible que vous l'ayez déjà lu puisque j'ai participé à un concours d'OS organisé par Short édition avec ce texte.

Je tiens à remercier Kittenprawn pour avoir corrigé cet OS, elle a été d'une aide non négligeable et je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ginny, à l'aide de sa baguette, empaquetait la vaisselle qu'elle faisait ensuite léviter jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un carton. Elle avait enfin accepté d'emménager avec Harry.<p>

Au départ, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. A leur sortie de Poudlard, ils avaient habité chacun de leur côté. C'était une fille indépendante et après avoir vécu avec ses parents et ses frères pendant des années, elle avait eu envie de se retrouver seule, au calme. Harry et elle se voyaient quand ils en avaient envie – souvent – et cela leur convenait.

Au fil du temps, Harry n'avait eu de cesse d'insister. Au départ, il avait invoqué des raisons financières : pourquoi Ginny paierait-elle un loyer alors qu'il avait hérité du 12, square Grimmaurd ? Puis il avait tenté d'être plus sentimental : il était malheureux les matins où elle n'était pas à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillait.

Après trois années, la célèbre poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead avait fini par céder aux charmes des yeux verts de son petit-ami et elle avait donné son accord pour qu'ils vivent ensemble. Elle était désormais aussi heureuse qu'impatiente.

Si Harry et elle avaient eu des moments difficiles après la guerre, leur amour les avait aidés à se reconstruire et Ginny sentait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y aurait plus d'ombre au tableau à présent. Ils allaient être heureux ensemble.

Alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux meubles de la cuisine, Ginny entendit un crépitement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de voir que les flammes de la cheminée avaient pris une teinte verte. Par contre, le visage qui venait d'apparaître au milieu des flammes n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait. Ça, non.

Kingsley Shakelbolt se racla la gorge et le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus vite. Elle connaissait Kingsley bien sûr, Harry et elle étaient allés dîner chez lui à quelques occasions, mais elle ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour qu'il décide de bavarder avec elle en plein après-midi.

« - Bonjour Ginny. Je suis désolé d'apparaître sans y être invité mais est-ce que je pourrais entrer quelques minutes ? J'aimerais te parler.» Sa voix grave résonna dans la pièce presque vide à présent.

« - Bien sûr. » La jeune femme eut un petit sourire crispé. La tête du Ministre disparut de l'antre de la cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard, il traversa les flammes et épousseta légèrement sa robe de sorcier en arrivant dans le salon.

Les mains moites, Ginny attrapa deux des chaises qu'elle n'avait pas encore réduites en vue du déménagement, elle les positionna face à face. Elle était sur le point de proposer une tasse de thé au Ministre lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole.

« - J'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Ginny s'assit, elle se sentit soudain fatiguée, lasse et lourde. Très lourde.

Elle vit les lèvres de Kingsley bouger mais c'était comme si le son de ses paroles n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses oreilles. Son esprit se brouillait.

« - … mission pour le bureau des aurors ... »

Ginny se sentait fièvreuse.

« - … a fait preuve d'un grand courage ... »

Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un hurlait dans sa tête pendant qu'une autre personne lançait des _endoloris_ à son estomac. Alors qu'elle fixait la bouche du Ministre de la Magie, elle crut lire les mots « terriblement désolé » se former sur ses lèvres. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

Maintenant, Kingsley avait arrêté de parler et il la fixait. Son visage fatigué se peignait d'une telle expression de tristesse que Ginny n'osait pas le regarder. Ses yeux fixaient inlassablement les flammes de la cheminée.

« - Tu devrais appeler ta famille pour ne pas rester seule en pareille circonstance. »

Lentement, Ginny hocha la tête en signe de négation. Sa famille. Sa famille, c'est celle qu'elle aurait dû fonder avec Harry.

Au même moment, une loutre argentée apparut devant eux. Le patronus ouvrit son museau et la voix d'Hermione retentit.

« - Ron vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle. On arrive par cheminée dans quelques minutes. Ginny... » La voix d'Hermione s'était brisée sur ce dernier mot. La loutre disparut.

Kingsley se leva et serra doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« - Je vais te laisser. Tu as sûrement besoin de quelques minutes de solitude avant l'arrivée de Ron et d'Hermione. » Il soupira légèrement puis reprit : « N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Ginny aurait voulu le saluer, le remercier mais elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette sur le feu et disparut après un dernier regard désolé.

Elle se dit que les flammes vertes lui rappelaient les yeux de Harry. Elle n'arrivait plus à avaler sa salive.

Les flammes reprirent leur couleur jaune orangé. Ginny resta paralysée sur sa chaise pendant quelques minutes puis, le regard vide, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez aimé ce premier OS, vous pouvez commenter le nom du prochain personnage qui va apprendre la mort de Harry. A chaque chapitre, vous pourrez proposer le personnage suivant et j'écrirai en fonction de vos demandes.<p>

Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que je poste l'un de mes écrits sur ce site et même sur internet en général. Merci de me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, ça m'aidera grandement.


End file.
